


Look At Her

by Argyle_S



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Explicit Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-20
Updated: 2007-06-20
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argyle_S/pseuds/Argyle_S
Summary: Someone's watching Hermione.





	Look At Her

Look at her. 

She's nothing. Just a filthy mudblood whore.

Dumbledore' mudblood lovers adore her. They love it when she bounces in her seat and waves her arm in the air as if to say, "Me, me, I know the answer!"

I'm a Malfoy. My mother's a Black. We trace our lines back before Merlin, yet it's her they shower with praise.

Filth like her has no place here. No right.

I'm itching to wipe that smug look from her face. It would be so easy.

Two words.

It would break Potty and the Weasel.

Let father sneer at that.


End file.
